Sky High
Sky High is a neutral scout from Praxus. The great barbarian '''Sky High', titanic muscles straining under the effort of days in combat against the endless armies of orcs and trolls that guarded the castle of the Dark Lord Skullgrin, raises his massive scythe and swings it in a sweeping arc that shatters the dark gate to splinters. He turns in triumph and calls the party members behind him, "Come! Brave Landmine, sword-wielder. Wise Cloudburst, master of magic. Stoic Waverider, traveler of the depths. The keep of our enemy lies before us! The day has come at last! Let the Brotherhood of Primus enter here, and victory shall be ours!"'' ...and so the battle continues in the never-ending world of adventure that Sky High lives out in his imagination. Those who don’t know the hulking, powerful neutral (great barbarian hero, space adventurer, dashing spy —- take your pick) assume that his quietness and spacey, erratic behavior result from his being all brawn and no brains. Nothing could be further from the truth. Sky High is as smart as he is strong, but to escape from the harsh reality of war, the imaginative leader (Warrior of Primus), an extreme introvert, has fashioned his own fantasy world of high adventure in his mind, where he is the great hero of an epic story. So involved and immersed is Sky High in his fantasy world that he works everything that happens around him into his imaginary adventures. Sky High blatantly and purposefully ignores reality in favor of his dreams. Thankfully, he is intelligent and imaginative enough that he usually has no problem working his actual situation and orders (quests) into his ongoing daydream. Sky High, along with being very intelligent and imaginative, is also stronger, faster, and more durable than the average Transformer. In robot mode, he swings a sonic scythe (elf-forged weapon) that breaks molecular bonds, has access to leg-mounted energy beams that can blind opponents (Spell of Blinding), and wears a utility belt with rocket boosters (Enchanted Belt of Flight) that enables him to fly. He also wields a cerebro-scrambling gun (Wand of Confusion), which he can also use when he transforms (shape-changes) to helicopter mode (a hawk). History MUX Continuity Sky High leads the people of Praxus, who have been oppressed by the Decepticons and have had to rely on the Autobots for fuel and support. In 2016 Sky High negotiated a deal with Starscream in which the Decepticons would return the Praxus mines and withdraw all but a token force from Praxus in exchange for Praxus not allying with the Autobots. Logs 2016 *May 01 - "Diplomatic Mission to Praxus" - Crosscut and Spike enter into negotiations with Sky High of Praxus. * May 02 - "Interviews" - Grand Slam conducts interviews with the citizens of Praxus. Players For the negotiations with the Autobots and Decepticons, Sky High was played by Bzero. References ::*''More information on Sky High at TFU.info'' Notes *Sky High's toy has one of the most contradictory Tech Spec/bio combos around. It describes him as a brick-dumb muscle-head, but then gives him an impressive Intelligence stat of 8 and a motto about "imagination unlocking the keys of reality." Dreamwave's More Than Meets The Eye profile book did a fairly clever job of making that all actually work together by cooking up the expanded characterization above. *Also in common with Splashdown and Groundbreaker, Sky High's toy was not pictured in the initial version of the 1988 toy catalog, instead being replaced by a "coming soon" silhouette. * On the MUX, Sky High is a neutral, and not a Pretender. Foreign names *''Italian:'' Rotor Category:Neutrals Category:NPCs Category:Scouts